


wrapped in red.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [38]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, December writing challenge, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it allThis Christmas, I'm not afraid to fallSo I'm at your door with nothing moreThan words I've never saidIn all this white, you'll see me likeYou've never seen me yeahWrapped in redor:  John and Bobby have been dating for almost six months and Bobby wants John to move in with him.  In his nervousness about asking, he gets drunk at the Christmas party that he's hosting, and when John is ready to go home once it's over, Bobby isn't going to let that happen.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 5
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	wrapped in red.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis me, just a new name.
> 
> Day 19 of my December writing challenge. Today's prompt comes from somewhere on Tumblr, but I unfortunately cannot tell you from whom. I had this all written down but I lost that word doc in a computer crash and my attempts to find who authored all of the prompts were only partially successful. This is one of the prompts I couldn't find the author of, so if this is your prompt, please let me know so I can credit you! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 19 prompt: “Do all your Christmas parties include nudity? Or is this just a special treat?”  
> Day 19 title song: Wrapped in Red by Kelly Clarkson

Bobby took a deep breath as he pulled the coat of the Santa suit on. He was incredibly nervous, and while it should have been because of the Christmas party he was about to host for the first time, it was really about what he was planning to do after it. 

He'd been dating John for about six months, and he already knew that John was it. The one. Someone who he had searched for for so long. Someone he fit perfectly with. And he had a real sense that John felt the same way, but it was something that they'd never really discussed.

Neither was moving in together.

But Bobby had reached a point where John getting up and going home was something he could no longer stand. Not when he could do something about it. So the plan for after the party was that he would ask John to move in with him.

And it was going to go well. It had to.

Bobby put the Santa hat on his head, took another deep breath, and headed towards the kitchen where John was getting the bar set up for him. He really needed a drink.

**********

The longer the party went on meant the shorter the amount of time until Bobby would ask John to move in with him. Every time Bobby thought about it, he went into the kitchen and got another drink. After the seventh time this occurred, which meant that it was his eleventh glass of whiskey since he'd had four before the guests had started to arrive, he realized that this hadn't been that great of an idea.

He was really, really drunk.

That didn't stop him from having another five drinks, however. He needed all the courage in the world, and whiskey was liquid courage at its finest.

He could tell that John was enjoying himself. He was across the room in deep conversation with Piotr and Kitty about something, and it made Bobby smile. Bobby hadn't thought that John wouldn't get along with his friends, but every time that he got evidence that John did produced the automatic reaction of smiling. It was just another sign that John was the right one because the ones before him hadn't really clicked with Bobby's friends. In fact, the last one had even suggested that Bobby needed different ones.

John had just accepted the eclectic group and happily joined in with their crazy spur of the moment adventures.

As Bobby headed into the kitchen for another drink, he tried to think away from the terror that had taken over his mind. Things would be fine. Perfectly fine.

By the time that everyone had left, Bobby knew that John had noticed how drunk he was. And he kept telling himself that this was the right moment, this was his chance, and he absolutely had to take it.

Instead, he was drunkenly dancing along to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer while he heard John do the dishes in the kitchen. He'd have to thank John for that later.

All of a sudden, Bobby realized that he was so, so hot in that Santa suit. His hands went to the coat and got it undone, tossing it onto the sofa. The undershirt he was wearing was next, and before he even realized it, he had peeled off all his clothes and was completely naked.

The song changed to Santa Claus is Coming to Town and he started dancing again, trying to work up the courage to go in the kitchen and ask John to move in with him. But he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He couldn't face the possibility of rejection.

John walked into the room a few moments later, heading straight for where he'd left his keys on the table. Bobby stood there as John grabbed him, realized that John was wearing his coat and was clearly about to leave, and he just could not let that happen.

Before Bobby could say a word, John looked over at him and laughed. “Do all your Christmas parties include nudity? Or is this just a special treat?”

Bobby took a deep breath and started walking towards him. He was going to do it. He was.

But when he reached John, he just grabbed him and crushed their lips together. John responded almost immediately and soon Bobby was struggling to get John's coat off and John had dropped his keys to the floor and they were stumbling towards Bobby's bedroom. Once they were inside, John pushed Bobby onto the bed, stripped off his clothes, and then he climbed onto the bed and they had sex.

Afterward, when Bobby felt like he could breathe normally and he realized that his hangover was already settling in, he closed his eyes and reached for John's hand, tangling their fingers together. “Johnny? I don't want you to leave.”

“I don't want to either but you know that I have no choice but to unless I'm up and leaving here at like four a.m. so I can get to work on time.”

“I know,” Bobby murmured. “Your fault for living so far away from where you work.”

“Something that will be changing once my lease is up next month.”

Bobby looked over at him at that. “Your lease is up next month?” He knew more than ever that this was the right step to take.

“Yep. I really should start trying to find a new place tomorrow after work. It's something I've been putting off because of the holidays.”

“I know of a place,” Bobby started. “Much closer to where you work.”

John looked over at him. “You're looking for a new apartment too? Why haven't you said anything?”

Bobby shook his head and then realized that was a bad idea. “Fuck, I'm going to be so hungover in the morning.”

“Your fault for drinking so much. And why were you drinking so much, by the way? I thought the party went really well.”

Bobby took a deep breath before telling himself to just do it. “I'm not looking for a new apartment. I'm talking about you moving into this apartment. That's why I was so drunk. I was scared to ask you to move in.”

John laid there silently and Bobby started cursing inwardly for doing something so unbelievably stupid, but then John broke out into a smile. “You want me to move in with you?”

Bobby nodded and then realized that was a bad idea too. “Fuck, my head hurts. Yes, I want you to move in with me. I know it seems like it might be too soon but this thing between us is just so amazing that I want you around all the time. I want you with me always.”

John turned onto his side and leaned over to kiss Bobby. “Yeah, it might seem a little fast to other people, but I don't think it's too fast for this relationship. I just...god, Bobby, you're the most incredible person I've ever met. We fit so perfectly together and I never want to lose that. Ever.”

Bobby smiled. “I think we fit perfectly together too. I want to spend forever like that. I've just been too afraid to tell you that too.”

John bent to kiss him again. “I think it's really just this simple then. We spend forever together.”

“Yeah?”

John kissed him again. “Yeah.”

Bobby's smile turned into a grin. “I love you so much, Johnny. This is amazing.”

“I love you too, baby. And it's pretty amazing for me too.” 

“But you're still going to get up and leave.”

John sighed heavily. “I have to, baby. Erik scheduled me for the seven a.m. shift and if I'm late, I'm scared he might fire me. I don't have any work-appropriate clothes here either, or I'd stay and just leave from here in the morning.”

“I hate your boss,” Bobby mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. “And I hate that I'm going to have to deal with this hangover on my own.”

John stared at him for a few minutes before leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing his pants. He fished his phone out of one of the pockets, scrolled through his contacts, and then shushed Bobby. He started the phone call and when Erik answered, John put on the most pathetic sounding voice that he could make. “Erik? It's John. I am so sorry to have to do this but I ate something earlier that wasn't right and I am really, really sick. There's no way I'm going to be able to work in the morning.”

Bobby moved his arm off of his eyes and looked over at John, and John just smiled at him. “I know, I know, it's a Sunday in the holiday season and that means we'll be super busy but I'll just be taking a break every half an hour to go throw up if I can make it that long with the smell of all the food. Just the thought of it is making me want to throw up now.”

John reached out and squeezed Bobby's hand before breaking out into a smile. “I will totally work both days next weekend to make up for this. I am so, so sorry, Erik, but there's really nothing I can do about right now.”

Bobby smiled as John nodded. “I will call you tomorrow afternoon and let you know how I'm doing. I promise. Thank you, Erik. Talk to you then.”

John ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed, looking over at Bobby with a smile. “There. Now you'll have me to take care of you.”

“You didn't have to do that,” Bobby murmured. “But I appreciate it very much.”

“I had to do that,” John said, bending to kiss him again. “I'm not going to let you suffer alone since you're like this because of me.”

“No, I'm like this because I'm a coward,” Bobby said, shutting his eyes. “I've been wanting to ask you that for at least a month.”

John settled down next to Bobby and smiled. “You're not a coward,” he stressed. “And I don't know what I would have said a month ago. As you said earlier, some people will think this is really fast. They'll think the fact that we know that each other is it will be really fast too. I can already hear the lecture from Erik. Then again, Erik doesn't rush into anything.”

“Charles was mentioning something like that to me last time I talked to him,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “I really need to sleep or tomorrow will be hell.”

“Then get some sleep, baby,” John said, pressing a kiss to Bobby's shoulder. “I'll take care of you when you wake up.”

Bobby closed his eyes and smiled. “Thank you, Johnny. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Goodnight.”

Bobby tried to settle down and let himself drift off to sleep, but one thought kept circulating through his mind.

He'd done it. 

He'd finally asked. 

And the rejection he'd feared had actually turned into an affirmation of how they felt about each other.

Maybe getting drunk was worth it after all.


End file.
